


Forbidden Kiss at the Ball

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Riona Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: My wonderful friend, Restitutor_Orbis sent me a prompt for my Cadash, Riona and Leliana. Here's what came of it!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Riona Cadash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546165
Kudos: 6





	Forbidden Kiss at the Ball

Riona pulled at the neck of her uniform hoping it would relieve the itchy feeling on her skin. But it did little good the moment she let go of the garment. If there was one thing she hated more than a formal gathering like this one it was being confined to a uniform. At least she had talked Josephine into making them black and not that bright, awful red she originally picked. Riona groaned to herself, earning her the stare of a masked face or two and she almost couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes at them.

She walked up to the balcony, placing her hands across the railing widely and crossing one foot over the other as she leaned against the stone surface. She scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Some noblewoman were nearby, chattering to each other and she focused on the sounds of their voices.

“Hmm. That could be useful,” she said to herself. She scanned the room once more looking for the Spymaster to pass on the information.

When she found her, her breath caught in her throat. Leliana was talking to a man and woman, her smile wide yet reserved. A giggle, inbetween her playful banter and carefree body language told Riona she was working an angle.

Fucking brilliant, this woman she thought. It wasn’t often that Leliana smiled so freely these days and it stirred something inside her. Leliana’s head turned just enough to catch Riona’s gaze and she gave a quick smirk.

Riona let her hand fall to her stomach, hoping it would ease the butterflies there but it was no use. Damn this stupid noble pish posh shit.

Fuck it, she told herself, pushing her way around to where Leliana stood. Almost forgetting where she was until a woman scoffed at her.

“What is the meaning of this?” She demanded in her thick Orelsian accent.

“My apologies madam, I did not mean to disturb you,” Riona lied, plastering a fake smile across her face.

When she finally made it to Leliana, she was all alone. Leaning up against the tall table that sat there, a goblet of wine half empty on its surface.

“Did you just push Lady Caron?” Leliana asked her, disapproval evident on her face.

“It was an accident!” Riona exclaimed, raising her voice slightly.

“Now, now, Inquisitor. Remember where we are!” Leliana said calmly, dismissing the people who turned to look their way.

“Fine, but I won’t fucking like it,” Riona replied in almost a pout.

Leliana’s face was stern yet soft as she stared down at the dwarf and Riona sighed. She was right. Of course she was. She always was. It was maddening.

“What brings you to me, Inquisitor?” Leliana said with a smile as she examined the shoes of a noblewoman walking by.

“Two things, first: Lord Neffurette is cheating on his wife with one of the hand maidens at their estate.”

“Ah yes, we may be able to use that. Good work. What else is it then?”

Riona curled her finger beckoning Leliana to draw closer to her. Leliana’s eyes lit up, no doubt expecting some incredibly juicy gossip but when she reached Riona’s height after kneeling down, the dwarf simply placed her hand lightly on Leliana’s face and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Leliana’s cheeks warmed at the gesture though Riona was sure she was about to be scolded.

“That was not a good idea,” Leliana informed her. Her expression softened then as she whispered in Riona’s ear, “but thank you.”

Leliana straightened herself back up and Riona bowed slightly to her, “Sister Nightingale.”

“Inquisitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
